


lets calm our medic

by Ratchetsminicon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchetsminicon/pseuds/Ratchetsminicon
Summary: After a long day bee and smoky take a shower and ratchet decides to join them and the next day bee goes to ratchet because its his heat cycle.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee/Smokescreen, bumblebee/ratchet/smokescreen
Kudos: 19





	lets calm our medic

It was a long day of fighting and racing it was time at last for Bumblebee and Smokescreens yearly check up.   
( I don’t want to do this smoky) Bee beeped as they stood outside the medbay.  
“we got to Bee, Optimus ordered it and we don’t want to be put on monitor duty again” Smokescreen told his worried friend and then they went in ” I bet ratchet wont chew us for going off road”   
“What about going off road?” Ratchet looked at the two “ don’t tell me you raced off road?“ he pinched the brim of his nose.  
“no?” smokescreen smiled and ratchet raised a optic ridge. “ok ok yes we did but we will take a shower after this we swear” Ratchet nodded “good” he did the check up and everything was clean “ now go take your showers “he scooted them along with a smack on the aft and they nodded and both blushed as they left.  
“that was unusual for ratchet” smokescreen said as he rubbed his aft from the smack.  
(Smoky? I hate to say this but I am turned on) Bumblebee clicked and booped to his friend.  
“yeah me too, Ratchet has a way of hitting the right spot” smokescreen confessed as they made their way to the showers and after stripping out of their armor and putting it in the super washer ratchet made they went into the shower to clean.  
Bee blushed not realizing smoky was in with him (it saves water I guess) he clicked to himself and he felt smokys hand on him “calm down bee I am just washing your back” smoky said with a smile as he lathered up bees back and bee relaxed his door wings fluttered when smoky touched them and he bite his bottom lip trying to stop a moan from coming out.   
“are they sensitive bee?” smokescreen smiled and ran his hands over the wings making bee giggle (stop smoky they are sensitive) bee clicked and beeped blushing and smoky smiled “lets see what happens when I do this” he licked the wing and bee moaned loudly making smoky blush “ratchet really turned us on” he turned bee around and kissed him. Bee didn’t know what to do for a minute then started kissing him back (smoky) he clicked in embarrassment. Smokescreen smiled “what no one will see us with the steam” they giggled kissing each other again.  
Ratchet rubbed his sore shoulder “frag I am sore” he made his way to the shower and took off his armor “hmm bee and smokescreen are in the shower” he went in and heard giggling (you know I wish ratchet was here) he heared bee chirped “ yeah me too” smokescreen giggled agenst bees lips.  
Ratchet smiled “ask and ill serve” they jumped looking at ratchet “ratchet?” ratchet smiled “can you two help me? I have a kink in my shoulder and my hips” bee massaged ratchets hips as smokescreen rubbed his shoulders as ratchet was pressed agenst the shower wall and moaned in pleasure.  
“you have a hot moan ratchet do you want us?” smoky said in ratchets ear and bee whistle pinching a wire on ratchets hip making ratchet buck “two young hot mechs wanting me? I must be dreaming” ratchet blushed “ a shower frag would be good for me” bee placed kiss on ratchets hip before crawling on his knee to the front of their medic and licked the spike covering that was there. Smoky watched with gleeful delight as bee licked and kissed the covering and after a few minutes ratchets covering slide away revealing a pressurized spike and dripping valve. “well well you do want us” smoky said “you better believe it” ratchet said before he kissed smoky temping the young bots mouth open and they shared a heated kiss. Smokys legs then gave out and they dropped to bees level and ratchet released Smokys mouth to give bee the same treatment giving smokescreen enough time to reach around ratchet and stroke his spike, after a few minutes ratchet was brimming with lust. “I am ready you two. Now do you smokescreen want my mouth or port?” smokescreen got hard thinking of it and without his permition his panel slide reveling a hard spike “I want you mouth ratch” smoky moaned and ratchet nodded getting on his hands and knees. Bee rubbed ratchets aft before commanding his plate to slide open and his spike to come out (ready ratchet?) Bee booped and after a nod he slide into ratchets valve (so warm) bee chirped. ratchet moaned taking smokescreens cock into his mouth and sucking. Bee was liking this thrusting into ratchets warm valve, it was like heaven for his spike soon he felt the need to go faster and he grabed ratchets hips. On the other end ratchet was having a wonderful time deep throating smokys spike and him being a medic made it so enjoyable torturing the bot “PLEASE ratchet let me overload?” smoky beged the medic and bee thrusted deep making ratchet moan around smokys spike and smoky blew his load on ratchets face and chest “sorry ratchet” smoky blushed relaxing and ratchet blushed “oohh bee” bee was now thrusting in and out of ratchet at a nice fast pace and he was making little beeping noises like fuck fuck fuck, over and over to himself, he put his arms around ratchet and rubbed his spike till ratchet moaned loudly sending overload all over bees hand and the floor as bee overloaded into their wonderful medic (that was fun) bee said cleaning them all off and being carful cleaning in between ratchets legs “yes it was” smokescreen agreed helping ratchet and bee up and they made their way to their newly clean armor when ratchet remembered something “bees going to have his first heat in a few days”

The next few days bee whimpered realizing he was in heat (I have got to go to ratchet maybe he can cool me down) he beeped going to the med bay (ratchet? I need help) ratchet smiled “ah your in heat, first aid can you watch the bay?” after he got the ok he lead bee into his office then pushed bee agenst him door and kissed him “what do you want bee?” bee moaned (I want you ratchet) pushing him into his seat “ I want you to do things to me that make me feel wonderful” bee blushed getting on ratchets lap and ratchet put his hands on bees hips “im honored you want me bumblebee” he smiled and brought his lips to bees “so what first? I could throw you on my desk and doggy style your sweet valve or you can choose” bee shivered at the thought (I want to ride your spike Ratchet) bee blushed “your wish is my command my horny little bot” he rubbed his cover for a minute till his spike came out and bumblebee cover folded up reveling a hard spike and a wet valve “ooo your wet and waiting” he sat in his chair and bee got on his lap then bee felt ratchets spike go into him (aaahh Ratchet) bee beeped and purred . Ratchet kissed bees neck cables “easy my bumblebee” he thrusted up a bit getting into a good rhythm (your to good to me Ratchet) bee booped putting his legs around ratchets hips and his arms around Ratchets neck and moaned feeling Ratchet deep inside him ( more Ratchet more) ratchet grabbed bees hips and thrusted faster “like this?” (yes oh yes) bee rested his hands on ratchets shoulders (this is nice but..) he blushed and ratchet smiled “ you want more?” bee nods and ratchet threw all the stuff on his table off and put bee face down on it and thrusted back in making bee scream (RATCHET!!!)he beeped loudly and ratchet started thrusting loving the feel on bees valve walls around him “this is why im a doctor I can save bots from their heaven or hell with a stroke of my servo” he put bee into a heavenly bliss when he finally wrapped his fingers around bees spike and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts and bee screamed in bliss when he finally overloaded into ratchets hand and ratchet thrust deep into bee before as the humans say blew his load.(thank you ratchet) bumblebee looked extremely sexy on ratchets desk and ratchet nodded picking bee up and took him to his birth where they made love 3 more times   
(Did we finally calm and satisfy our medic?) bee beeped at ratchet happly “your sure did my little bee, you sure did.

THE END


End file.
